Always A Chance
by Damien360
Summary: A little twist of what happens in Always a Chance. CarlosxCassie -Oneshot-


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

* * *

_It all happened so fast. Lizwizard... He was the cause of this... One minute he was there, the next minute Cassie stood in his place. I lost my confidence that day. I attacked with full force, I struck her with all my might using my lance. I didn't see the switch coming... I should have seen it..._

"Alpha... how is she?" Carlos asked worriedly

"Ai yi yi. She's injured badly Carlos. I'm really sorry." the small robot answered shaking his head.

Carlos watched the small robot head down the corridor. Once Alpha was out of sight, Carlos entered the medical bay. It smelt of medicines and bandages. Carlos never liked this place, now more than ever. He looked at her limp form, hooked up to all sorts of machines. A bandage was wrapped around her torso, protecting the wounds that he had inflicted on her. He remembered the incident that led to this guilt that he felt in his heart.

**-Flashback-**

_"Spiral Saber!" Andros shouted as he struck several of the quantrons._

_"Astro Axe! Hiyah!" T.J yelled as he struck Lizwizard._

_"Star Slinger!" Ashley fired a few bolts, striking Lizwizard_

_"Freeze!" Cassie spoke, her weapon aiming at him._

_"Ok...Ok I give up..." Lizwizard put up is hands in a sign of surrenderance. Cassie lowered her guard." Kidding!" _

_Lizwizard lashed out with his tongue, securing it around Cassie's wrist._

_"Cassie! Are you alright?" Carlos asked, lance in hand._

_"I can't get free!" Cassie replied, trying to loosen the grip of the reptile._

_"Alright! Hyah! Lunar Lance!" Carlos shouted, and jumped high off the ground, weapon ready to attack with full force. He struck his lance out, trying to attack Lizwizard. Suddenly, Lizwizard activated his power and switched place with Cassie._

_"No!" Cassie cried out, but was unable to prevent the lance from hitting her at full force. Sparks flew as Carlos' lance marked an 'X' on her upper body, causing her to crumple to the ground in pain._

_The other rangers rushed over to her side, Carlos standing there in shock. He raced towards Lizwizard, who cried out tauntingly "Nice job, black ranger!" before he disappeared in a flash of light. Carlos stamped his foot in frustration, before heading over to Cassie's side._

_"Cassie, are you ok?" Carlos asked, guilt creeping into his heart.__ No response was heard as Cassie fell limp in T.J's arms._

**-Flashback End-**

Carlos looked over at the dark-haired girl on the bed. He was the cause of this, the cause of her injury. He didn't feel fit to be a ranger anymore. He walked sadly back to his room, taking out his bag and packing it, before heading to the bridge. H unstrapped his morpher and communicator, setting them on the console.

"Carlos, you can't quit the team!" T.J spoke

"Yes, I can. And I will." Carlos answered, walking to the doors.

"Carlos, the team needs you." Ashley stopped him

"No... I quit... Before I hurt someone else." was Carlos' final words before he left the ship.

The other rangers looked at each other, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

**-Angel Grove-**

Carlos walked through the streets, trying to focus his mind on something other than his guilt. He didn't realise how much Cassie meant to him, but shrugged it off as a feeling of guilt. Bumping into someone, he muttered an apology before walking on.

"Hey! Not going to say hello to an old friend?" a familair voice called him.

"Huh?" Carlos turned and found himself staring at his predecessor. "Hey Adam."

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked

"Nothing..." Carlos shook his head "It's just... Have you ever felt that you don't deserve to be a ranger?"

"Yeah... I ever lost my confidence because of Lord Zedd. Why?" Adam asked, sitting down on one of the nearby benches.

"Well... I accidentley injured Cassie badly and I don't know what to do." Carlos opened up to Adam.

"So you are going to quit being a ranger?" Adam spoke

"I...I don't want to hurt anyone anymore..." Carlos mumbled

"Carlos! You can't give up. When you took the powers from me, did you really think no one will get hurt?" Adam lectured Carlos, who kept quiet "As a ranger, we take risks, we take it even if we know we can't make it."

"So..." Carlos started

"What I'm saying is that we often get injured because we take risks. Cassie won't hold it against you." Adam replied

"I'll think about it..." Carlos said and walked off.

* * *

It's been 5 days since Carlos quit the team. He though hard about what Adam and the other said, but he still couldn't forgive himself. Sounds of a battle could be heard from afar. Carlos rushed to the scene. The others were fighting Ecliptor and his goons, accompanied by Lizwizard. Ecliptor and the quantrons had exhausted the rangers, leaving Lizwizard to finish them off. With a spurt of energy, Carlos rushed into the scene, catching Lizwizard off guard, letting his shot go off target. Liwizard threw him off and prepared to fire at him.

"Carlos!" Andros called

Carlos shut his eyes, ready for the blast, but none came. Cries came from Lizwizard, leading Carlos to know that someone had shot him.

"You're going down Lizwizard!" came Cassie's voice, gripping her blaster.

"Cassie!" Carlos gasped

"I thought the Black ranger killed you!" Lizwizard growled "No matter, I will finish this once and for all."

Cassie and Lizwizard fought, leaving Carlos and the other to watch as they battled it out. Cassie gained the upper hand quickly, due to Lizwizard's clumsiness. A kick to the chest sent Cassie sprawling to the ground, clutching her chest in pain.

"No!" Ashley yelled.

"Carlos! Catch!" T.J yelled as he threw Carlos' morpher to him.

"Thanks!" Carlos spoke "Let's Rocket!"

"Time to finish you once and for all!" Lizwizard set his foot down on Cassie, causing her to cry out.

"Hyah!" Carlos yelled as he struck Lizwizard with his lance "No one attacks my friends and get away with it!"

Within a few moments, Carlos had destroyed Lizwizard. He ran over to Cassie, catching her in a tight hug.

"You've recovered!" Carlos spoke happily.

"Not exactly..." Cassie panted, with T.J supporting her "I haven't really healed yet."

The rangers headed back to the megaship, making sure Cassie took a rest.

**-Megaship, Time: 12.30 am-**

Carlos sat in the bridge, looking out the window. He had finally agreed to rejoin the team, after regaining his confidence. Soft footsteps were heard behind him and he turned, coming face to face with Cassie.

"Hey." Cassie sat down beside him, wincing as she did so.

"Shouldn't you be resting the medical bay?" Carlos asked

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Cassie rebutted

"I couldn't sleep. You?" Carlos replied

"Me neither. It's kind of hard to sleep with about 6 machines attached to you." Cassie sighed.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. It happened so fast, I guess I didn't see you." Carlos looked away, ashamed

"Carlos. it's alright. I don't blame you."Cassie smiled

"I'm really glad you are alright." Carlos smiled back at her

"Glad to be alright." Cassie chuckled, before wincing in pain, clutching her side

"I guess I better send you off to bed before Ashley kills me." Carlos chuckled and helped Cassie out of the bridge.

He tucked her in and stepped out of the room, muttering to himself "Man... I think I'm falling in love..."

* * *

**How was that? It's a oneshot though. Whatever happens next is entirely up to your imagination.**

**Thanks for reading**

**THE END!!**


End file.
